Lie to me - Dramione
by DiLaHastings
Summary: I wish we'd never met," She gasped quietly. "Because you're too hard to forget," A few tears streamed down her face, "But, if I ask you if you love me, I hope you lie to me." Small Dramione one-shot that was inspired by the song 'Lie to me' by 5 Seconds of Summer! COMPLETED! Full of ANGST! Rated T for language.


_**Please enjoy this small one-shot that was inspired by the song 'Lie to me'!**_

 _ **I corrected a few and added a few things. I do hope you all enjoy this short story.**_

 _ **Hopefully, second time lucky.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Lie to me**_

The thunder hailed the sky as the water droplets graced the streets of Diagon Alley. It was a rather cold day, and for the English, that meant a warm cup of tea was a necessity. He walked through the rain – using an undetectable drying charm. However, the cold still pulsated through his heavy coat to his dress robes and into his skin. He needed tea and warmth as soon as possible.

Cold. The one word Draco's friends, family and acquaintances described him as, nowadays. His once, feather-like eyes – soft and light – were now a tornado cascading its way through the world – angry and relentless.

He ordered his tea before looking around the coffee shop – an ever-so famous Café that every Witch and Wizard knew. His eyes fell upon the girl in a maroon coat, her curly hair sitting on her shoulders – waiting.

 _He saw her looking brand new overnight._

 _He caught her looking, too, but she didn't look twice._

She stood there, with a cup filled with tea – a teaspoon of honey and a splash of milk. Her hands cradling the small cup – acting as if she hadn't seen him – she began walking out of the small coffee shop.

He took two long, hesitant strides before he was facing the brunette. She looked at him the way she used to look at him during their Hogwarts days. _Annoyed._

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" She asked, her voice stern.

"Can we talk?"

"What do you presume we're doing now?" She laughed, humorlessly. "Waltzing?"

He looked at her – despite her strong façade – he could see right through her.

The way her eyes slightly watered when he was talking to her, the way her usually beautifully pink cheeks diminished to a pale, white tone.

She was never like this. Not once when they were together. Her laugh would be a sweet melody to his ears. Her eyes would be a beautiful gradient of love and adoration. Her lips would be plump and rosy. Her cheeks would be flushed with embarrassment.

 _Flashing back to New York City._

" _New York, Draco?" She smiled widely when she noticed where her beloved boyfriend had taken her. "You really do know how to make a girl feel special."  
_

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the girl toward him. Her hands placed gently on his chest, as her eyes met his gorgeous grey orbs._

 _"Not any girl, Granger," He smiled down at her. His hand finding its way to cup her rosy cheek. "Just you."_

 _Leaning in, he captured her lips with his own. The pure sensation of love filled the air as their lips moved in sync with each other. Her hands made their way to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer toward her, enabling her to feel the depths of him._

 _Of his love._

 _Remember thinking that I got this right._

"I miss you, Granger," He pleaded, his eyes now teary and his voice breaking. She looked up at him, her façade down and the innocence, the hurt, came rushing through.

"That's rich," she laughed, "Coming from the man who only looks out for himself."

"You know that to be a lie," He stepped toward her, "You were my everything, Hermione."

She looked up at him, his eyes filled with remorse.

"You hurt me, Draco," Hermione whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You hurt me more than anyone. You let me trust you. You let me fall in love with you," Her throat began feeling dry as a large lump formed itself in it. "I would've done anything for you, Draco. I guess that's what you wanted, huh?"

"You know I would ne-

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," She stated, her voice lowering as the tears began spilling down her cheeks. "But you gave me no choice. And, I'm glad that I did. Because now I know what I was missing out on when I was with you."

He paled, her voice seemed broken and her face did, too. But her words said otherwise, and that hurt more than anything.

"Now, if you may excuse me." She walked around him, aiming for the door that exited the shop. He gently grabbed her elbow, forcing her to look at him.

"I wish we'd never met," She gasped quietly. "Because you're too hard to forget," A few tears streamed down her face, "But, if I ask you if you love me, I hope you lie to me."

" _You're everything to me, Hermione." He whispered to her as she lay asleep beside him. The sheets covering her bare form after their bliss the night before. Her eyelashes brushed up against her cheek in a peaceful slumber. "I love you."_

"Do you remember the weekend we spent together in New York?" He asked, gently releasing her elbow. "I said the same thing to you. _But, if I ask you if you love me, I hope you-_

"-Lie to me." She looked up into his swollen eyes which were now puddles of water. He briefly shut his eyes.

"Do you remember what you said?" Draco's voice breaking as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"No," she wiped the tear that fell down her cheeks, "I don't remember."

"You said ' _No, I don't love you'"_ He smiled at her, remembering the memory as it flashed in his mind. "And, that was the only lie I wanted to hear from you." His hand found its way to her cheek, cupping it. "So, tell me, Hermione. Will you lie to me?"

"I don't have time for this," She whispered as she removed his hand from her cheek. "I have to meet Anthony." She walked out of the coffee shop. He stood there, looking at her figure as she walked away from him.

 _I know he's taking off your dress_

" _You're a coward, Draco," Pansy huffed at the man. "You let her walk out, just like that?" He nodded at her. "Don't ever fucking do that again."_

 _"What did you expect me to do? Run after her when she claimed that I only dated her for the sake of cleaning my reputation? That hurts." He groaned, picking up the glass filled with Firewisky and bringing it to his lips._

 _"I would have expected you to run after her because you love her," Pansy sat upright, "Because you know that those rumors are fabricated! Becau-" Pansy huffed, gently massaging her temples, "Because you'd do anything for that Salazar forsaken woman." Draco looked at the companion who was sitting beside him._

 _"Not after she believed those things the prophet said. I thought we were beyond that."_

 _"Apparently, you're not. Because you're still sitting here rather than chasing after your girl."_

Before he knew what he was doing, he walked out of the shop, reaching her departing figure before she took another step. He grabbed her elbow, turning her around with wide, swollen, red eyes. He pulled her into him, embracing her into a hug as the rain trickled down on their figure's. She wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed silently against his chest.

Pulling away, she looked up at him – caramel crashing with grey. Her tears mixed in with the falling rain – seeping down her cheek.

"Hermion-

"No," she sighed. His pale eyebrow arching up at her. "I don't love you."


End file.
